


Mort a besoin d'amis

by Kuroni_rainbow



Series: Défis du Discord Good Omens Francais [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Death doesn't care anymore, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Talking Animals
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroni_rainbow/pseuds/Kuroni_rainbow
Summary: Après l’Armageddon, Mort se sentait seul. Enfin, encore plus que d’habitude. Avant, il savait qu’il pourrait toujours être avec les Cavaliers malgré leurs caractères jamais faciles. Mais maintenant, ils lui manquaient.Et si d’autres compagnons se présentaient à lui ?
Series: Défis du Discord Good Omens Francais [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718965
Kudos: 2





	Mort a besoin d'amis

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit à l'occasion du défi "Tout est bien" du Discord Good Omens Français (si vous voulez rejoindre cette communauté, envoyez un p'tit message, on y est tous gentils.les)

Après l’Armageddon, Mort se sentait seul. Enfin, encore plus que d’habitude. Avant, il savait qu’il pourrait toujours être avec Famine, Guerre et Pestilence voire Pollution ; malgré leurs caractères jamais faciles et très particuliers de chacun. Famine était hautain et le vénérait d’une façon qui frisait le ridicule, Guerre s’en foutait et ne voulait que se battre avec tout le monde et n’importe qui, Pestilence est celui avec qui il avait le plus d’atomes crochus, mais sur la fin il est devenu trop faible pour continuer convenablement et Pollution, de loin le plus attendrissant des trois, agissait bien trop comme un enfant gâté pour que sa compagnie lui soit agréable.

Mais maintenant, ils lui manquaient.

Pendant une de ses excursions sur Terre, il ne manqua pas de remarquer des regroupements étranges chez les animaux, et surtout ceux d’Angleterre, qui formaient des gangs, chaque point fort d’un individu visant à compenser la faiblesse d’un autre. Prolongeant son séjour (ce n’étaient pas des vacances, juste un voyage d’affaires) il s’installa sur un des bancs d’un parc en rangeant sa faux et se mit à observer la vie qui l’entourait, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi les animaux agissaient ainsi.

Étant dans un de ces parcs où les canards et autres volatiles sont habitués à être nourris d’une main humaine, Mort se fit approcher par un représentant de l’espèce fuligule morillon, couramment appelé “canard à houppette”. Ce canard s’approcha d’abord doucement, prêt à repartir s’il sentait une menace, puis il accéléra la cadence pour finir par se retrouver juste en face des pieds de Mort, le regardant d’un œil mauvais. L’ange de la mort le fixa dans les yeux sans broncher pendant de longues minutes, puis... « COIN ! » et Mort sursauta, même si jamais il ne l’aurait avoué. Après sont éclat de voix, le canard s’envola à tire d’ailes au-delà des limites du parc, laissant Mort en paix sur son banc à regarder les alentours. Il sut que son répit serait de courte durée quand il vit le canard revenir vers lui, accompagné de plusieurs autres silhouettes de volatiles.

Quand ils se posèrent, Mort se retrouva encerclé par un groupe bien disparate : un canard, une poule avec un drôle de truc sur la tête, une perruche, un toucan (en Angleterre), un corbeau albinos et un rossignol.

Chacun piaillait et caquetait de bon cœur, vociférant les uns par-dessus les autres. Pour ne pas effrayer les humains qui passaient aussi dans ce parc, Mort leur fit franchir le voile de la réalité pour être à l’abri des regards indiscrets (et rendre le charabia des oiseaux compréhensible).

Le plan frémit un instant puis Mort fut envahi par une cacophonie de voix.

« - Du pain !

\- Juste quelques miettes.

\- Ce n’est pas tant demandé !

\- Ou des petits pois.

\- On aime les petits pois !

\- Un peu de maïs c’est sympa aussi.

\- Mais ne rien prendre alors que vous allez au parc, quelle outrecuidance !

\- C’est à croire que vous n’avez aucun respect.

\- Tout ça parce que vous êtes un Grand !

\- On a eu affaire à plein de Grands, vous ne nous faites pas peur ! »

Mort les regarda le réprimander un instant avant de prendre une longue inspiration et de parler le plus doucement possible « **A** SSEZ. **U** N À LA FOIS. » et immédiatement chaque animal se tut. La poule avec un drôle de quelque chose sur la tête s’avança et prit la parole. « Pourquoi nous avez-vous donné le don de la parole ? Vous auriez pu partir. Beaucoup le font. » Azraël parut réfléchir un instant avant de répondre « **M** AIS C’EST MALPOLI. **E** T JE VOULAIS SAVOIR POURQUOI CE… CANARD AVAIT L’AIR SI ÉNERVÉ AVANT DE REVENIR AVEC VOUS AUTRES. **D** ’AILLEURS COMMENT VOUS APPELEZ-VOUS ? »

La poule continua d’être le porte-parole. « Le rossignol c’est Berkly, la perruche c’est Keryl, le canard Jan Kristof, le toucan Zazou, et moi c’est Kanateen. Et vous ? »

Mort ne répondit pas, habituée à ce que les gens le fuient quand il révélait son identité, mais après tout, ces êtres vivants ci n’étaient pas "des gens" donc peut-être auraient-ils une réaction différente. Cela ne coutait rien d’essayer, à part le risque de se retrouver seul. Encore. « **A** ZRAËL. »

La perruche Keryl bouffa ses ailes en pépiant « Oh comme l’ange de la mort ? C’est drôle ça ! Mon humain s’appelle Espérance. Vous iriez bien ensemble ! » Mais la fin de sa phrase fut interrompue par Zazou le toucan « Ensemble ? Mais ils sont complètement à l’opposé ! Ils sont voués à être ennemis mortels, des némésis ! »

Berkly se mêla à la discussion « Je ne suis pas d’accord ! Toutes les meilleures histoires ont une part de romance interdite. Un couple aux antipodes est juste si romantique ! Pas vrai Jan Kristof ? » Le nommé eut à peine le temps d’acquiescer avant que Kanateen ne reprenne la parole.

« Un antipode ? C’est pas quelque chose qui se mange ça ? Un truc tout mou et visqueux… »

Mort avait abandonné l’idée d’obtenir un discours sensé avec ces oiseaux, observant leur échange comme il l’avait fait tant de fois avec ses anciens compagnons, les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Il ne sut pas s’il était soulagé ou vexé que l’annonce de son vrai nom n’ait pas eu plus d’impact que celui de déclencher une dispute, mais ce qu’il savait avec certitude c’est qu’une vie venait de se finir pas loin de l’endroit réel où ils se trouvaient. Tout en essayant de repasser les 5 volatiles dans la réalité, il leur enleva la possibilité de se parler avec un langage humain, mais leur laissa celle de se comprendre malgré leurs différences. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à s’éclipser sans se faire remarquer, le canard Jan Kristof se mit sur son chemin et caqueta (pour un souci de compréhension, son discours sera automatiquement traduit). « Où allez-vous ? On n’en a pas fini avec vous. La dette du pain se doit encore d’être réglée. »

Kanateen la poule enchaîna « On veut notre casse-croûte, pour sûr. Mais on peut oublier toute cette histoire si vous nous prenez avec vous et qu’on voyage. Aucun d’entre nous n’est sorti de cette ville. »

Le toucan Zazou s’offusqua « Excuse-moi ? Je viens du Brésil je te signale ! »

« Oui ! Mais tu ne t’en souviens plus, alors ça ne compte pas. » le sermonna la perruche.

Mort eut un instant de réflexion avant de prendre une décision qui allait changer son quotidien pour un bon bout de temps et, ouvrant ses ailes découpées dans le tissu de la Création, il tonna d’une voix sans fond. « **V** ENEZ AVEC MOI SI VOUS LE SOUHAITEZ. **E** N CONTREPARTIE, SI VOUS M’AGACEZ, JE VOUS PRENDS UN AN DE VOTRE VIE. »

Mais la Mort est d’une patience infinie, il le savait. Il souhaitait seulement que ses 5 nouveaux compagnons soient un peu plus calmes que ce dont il avait été témoin. Et, il devait bien l’avouer, ses anciens compagnons (désormais retournés à leur état primaire : des Idées) l’avaient habitué à être entouré d’un perpétuel brouhaha, chose qu’il retrouvait avec ces volatils.

En fin de compte final, pour ces 6 êtres ailés, tout alla pour le mieux dans le meilleur des univers (la légende dit qu’ils sont toujours aussi bien avec Mort). 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin ! Si vous pensez de d'autres tags sont nécessaires, n'hésitez pas à le me le préciser ^^


End file.
